1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers, and more particularly, to runtime dynamic performance skew elimination in a computing storage environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. A storage system may include one or more disk drives. The disk drives may be configured in an array, such as a Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) topology, to provide data security in the event of a hardware or software failure. The data storage systems may be connected to a host, such as a mainframe computer. The disk drives in many data storage systems have commonly been known as Direct Access Storage Devices (DASD). DASD devices typically store data on a track, which is a circular path on the surface of a disk on which information is recorded and from which recorded information is read. In order to achieve higher throughput in systems where multiple concurrent IO requests are processed simultaneously, data may be distributed across multiple physical devices (such as disk drives, adapters etc.) so that requests accessing different data locations may be served simultaneously. However, over time, the workload may be such that some devices may be over-utilized while some are under-utilized. Moreover, in the data storage systems the workload of the disk storage subsystems may fluctuate over time and may develop natural skew(s). The skew may create an imbalance along both bandwidth (BW) and input/outputs (I/O) per second (IOPS) dimensions and thus fail to deliver acceptable performance.